


Sweet Torture

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: 【R18預警/ABO】*祐介生賀*同棲設定*曉一開始瞞著性別，後來兩人終於在一起的故事
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Torture

「好餓啊，祐介還沒回來嗎……吾輩能先吃嗎？」 看著時針快要指向八點，摩爾加納不耐煩地來回踱步。

「不行。」 祐介這次的展覽商談一定是很重要的事情，會延遲也是正常，曉唇角勾起地看著手機內不斷跳動的sns頭像，揉了一下摩爾加納的腦袋安撫它，「快到了。」

現今距離大眾改心已經過去了數年，曉自大學畢業之後便一心想要留在東京發展，拒絕了佐倉家的援助，卻差點付不起東京高昂的租房費用。在聽到曉的消息之後，祐介便表示自己可以為他合租，以償還當時的恩情，兩人便決定在東京僻靜的一處定居了下來，租著兩房的小公寓，而晚飯則是由曉主理，生活過得倒是愜意。

「好香啊……」 摩爾加納看著一鍋香氣撲鼻的壽喜燒流著口水，感嘆曉的料理技術又長進了不少。

說時遲那時快，門外便馬上響起了開鎖的聲音，隨即走進來的便是一臉匆忙的畫家，湛藍色的發絲似乎因為奔跑而顯得微亂，黏在了微汗的臉頰上。大概是因為alpha的體質，祐介近幾年來的身高越發抽長，半長的頭發最近更剪短了一點，加上搭配得當的衣服，整個人顯得更加的英姿颯爽。

「祐介，你回來得可真是夠久的！」

摩爾加納眼前一亮，興奮不已地跳下料理台，搖著尾巴等著曉將熱氣騰騰的料理上桌。

「抱歉，我回來晚了。」 玄關傳來另外一把低沈的聲音。

「好香！今天是吃壽喜燒嗎？」 祐介一進門便迫不及待地將大衣脫下。

「歡迎回來。」

曉則是完全不介意他的遲到，看到整理著畫板手忙腳亂的畫家，溫柔為他取過大衣，卻在接觸到衣服之後微微一怔——摩爾加納應該是沒有察覺到，而beta更應該感受不到才是……大衣上除了祐介的味道，竟還沾染了一絲陌生omega氣味，而這點難以察覺的味道，卻像是入侵領土似的，悄悄在室內蔓延開來，曉難受得幾乎沒忍住將衣服扔掉。

「……是有什麼事情嗎？」 曉的眼神暗了下來，只是強忍著不適將大衣抖了抖。

「我又被陌生的omega纏上了。」

祐介無奈地扶著額頭嘆了口氣，老實交代起來自己在電車上的遭遇：在站台上被陌生的omega猛地撲到身上求助，他慌忙之下只得想辦法帶她去服務站台，偏偏這位omega更是緊緊攀在他身上肆意散發著費洛蒙，連甩都甩不掉，氣味還濃烈得幾乎讓人窒息，連在場的alpha都忍不住騷動起來，畫家一下尷尬得不知道要使勁推開她，或是盡力保護好這位柔弱的omega……最終還是叫來站務人員才得以解決問題，場面可謂是大混亂。感嘆現在的omega到底是怎麼了，他明明是alpha可是總是被各種陌生投懷送抱逼得手足無措，回想起自己的遭遇，祐介忍不住直冒冷汗。

「這當然是因為祐介很有魅力啊。」 聽完祐介的遭遇之後，曉釋然地笑了笑。

與身為自由職業，在家寫著小專欄的曉不同，祐介當下已經是聲名大噪的新晉畫家，出眾的畫技，配上俊秀的外貌以及斑目事件的傳聞，人氣更是節節高漲，加上還被查出為單身alpha，前去畫展只為接近他的人可是絡繹不絕。最近更頻繁在車站被狂熱粉絲認出，或者被omega纏上，平時愜意觀察人類的日常最後往往變成落荒而逃的下場。

祐介苦惱不已地搖頭，他只想要外界將關註點放在自己的畫作上，對於各種包裝自己的宣傳活動可謂避之唯恐不及。

「那……祐介要不要考慮找個喜歡的omega？」 摩爾加納漫不經心地提議道，話音剛落，眼前馬上被送上一碗放涼的壽喜燒，曉輕柔地摸了摸它的頭頂。

「不，完全不可能會喜歡吧……」

完全沒註意到身旁的互動，想到自己跟某個不明omega結合的祐介抱著頭痛呼起來：「單純靠氣味結合的生理欲望是何等的醜惡……這跟野獸又有何區別？！——並不是我想要描繪的人心所在啊！」

「只懂順從欲望的omega毫無本心，發散氣味勾引alpha的輕浮樣子……可謂完全不知矜持為何物。」 祐介厭惡地搖頭道。

或許是被逼出了心理陰影，每次被各種陌生omega氣味接近的時候，對omega心理上抵觸的情緒強烈得能蓋過生理反應也是挺神奇的。

「祐介還真是討厭omega呢。」 曉苦笑道。

「……曉這樣的beta才好，純淨的氣味使人十分舒適。」

現今擺脫前科的曉已經不需要戴上平光眼鏡掩飾，仔細觀察之下，更能發現比omega更為細緻的五官，本人卻完全不似omega般柔弱。修長纖細的身軀上均勻分佈著強健的肌肉，卻又不似alpha般過於強壯，是藝術家十分喜歡的比例。想起他身上沒有一絲雜質的清淡氣味，祐介就舒展開眉眼笑了起來。

「我就很喜歡啊。」

「是嗎……祐介喜歡就好。」

大概只有beta才能與祐介像現在這樣相處吧，無論如何，都不能打破的平衡……像是默認一般溫柔地點了點頭，曉沒有再繼續話題。

「快點吃吧，涼了就不好了。」

「我不客氣了……！」 祐介馬上舉筷夾起鍋裡的牛肉，嘴裡一邊嚼著還不忘發表感言，眼角似乎還隱約可見到晶瑩的淚光，「唔……！每天回家都能吃到曉做的料理實在是太美好了，完全可以令人忘卻一天的疲憊呢。」

「太誇張了啦。」

「火鍋果然還是要烏龍面結尾呢。」

「嗯，稍後就拿過來。」

「你最近也吃得太少了，要吃多點肉才行。」 祐介嘴裡含著食物，還不忘將一大塊牛肉送到了曉面前。

「謝謝。」 對面的人笑著道謝，立即將送到碗裡的肉吃了下去。

「……」 這像新婚夫婦一樣讓別人完全無法介入的氣氛是怎麼回事。

覺得眼睛有點疼，摩爾加納扭過了臉，選擇專心享受起自己的晚飯。根據它多年的經驗，這裡還是識趣地不再作聲為妙。

————————————————————————

「為什麼不說清楚呢？」

在曉的房內，看到他又將一大把抑制劑送入口中，貓咪擔憂地說：「我覺得祐介會接受你的啊。」

摩爾加納想到之前試探過祐介，「如果曉是omega他會怎樣」之類的問題。而祐介只是無比溫柔地低聲說著：不管曉是什麼都沒關係，但回答完之後的畫家很快便哈哈大笑起來「曉怎麼會是omega！你的問題還真是無聊。」

「不是這樣的。」 曉一口氣吞下了數顆藥片，又拿起了除味劑在自己房間以及周身來回噴了十來下。

沒錯，他正是祐介最厭惡的——omega。被一直認為是beta的他，卻在16歲當年才被檢測出omega的信息素。只是當時正忙於怪盜事業，想起omega的各種不便，也不想在關鍵的轉折點上讓大家擔心，便順勢隱瞞了下來……現下倒是因為beta的身份才得以與祐介共同生活吧，曉哭笑不得，不知道要是一開始身為omega的話，是否就能像正常的AO一樣擁抱對方呢？

甩了甩頭驅散不切實際的幻想，他知道重情義的祐介並不會離他而去，說不定還會因為報恩而選擇跟他一起，只是自己在祐介的眼中，會成為像斑目一樣卑劣的欺騙者吧……一旦被知道，兩人的關系就無法回頭了，想到這裡，曉就心痛得無法承受。

只是「接受」完全不同，alpha將會完全被omega的欲望掌控，必定會成為他口中的「失去人心」吧。

「曉，不要再這樣折磨自己了好嗎？」 不忍再看下去，曉應該是祐介心目中特別的存在才是，摩爾加納忍不住再三勸阻道。

「這不是祐介想要的，祐介只需要心無旁鷺地作畫就好了。」 如果這樣的生活是折磨，也是甜蜜得讓人甘願墮落，他完全不會後悔。

「……哎哎。」摩爾加納嘆了口氣，不知道戀愛中的人是不是都這麽愛鉆牛角尖，想到一直以來祐介對曉的各種特別的體貼與關切，覺得事情並不如曉所形容的這麽覆雜。

「啊——」 正當它想要勸解面前的omega的時候，客廳突然傳來了一聲驚叫，不等小貓反應過來，身邊的人早已一個閃身不見了。

「怎麼了？！」 曉急忙沖到了客廳，卻見到面對著手機一臉驚詫的畫家。

「曉，我的作品不止過了終審，並且還準備要在海外展出了！！呵呵呵……真不愧是我！」

「太好了，祐介，恭喜……唔！」

……曉被眼前的畫家倏然抱住。

「很感謝你一直在身旁支持我，」 抱住懷裏柔軟的身軀，祐介溫柔地閉上雙眼，由衷地發出感嘆。

「沒有你的存在，也不會有今天的我……謝謝。」 冷冽的鳶尾花香氣從緊實的胸膛撲面襲來，頓時將他裹得嚴嚴實實。

「祐介……先…放開……」 omega被強烈的雄性alpha費洛蒙薰得幾乎全身酸軟，只能軟軟地推拒著身上的人。

身上的力量頓時鬆開了少許，曉馬上推開了他。

「啊，抱歉……是我太激動了。」 果然還是自己太唐突了嗎，祐介退開了一步，不由得有點失落，可是他卻萬分不願引起曉的反感。

……不知道他有沒有嗅到omega的味道，可是曉卻因為心儀的alpha費洛蒙幾乎軟倒在地上。本來以為加大抑制劑的用量，加上長期習慣alpha的味道會有所改善才是，不料臨近發情期，更在毫無防備的情況下猛然接觸到alpha的氣味，曉幾乎要在當場繳械投降。

萬幸的是對方並沒有發現他的異常，只是興奮地自顧自說了下去：「這次我會首次在海外布展，我希望你也可以一起去。」

四周散發的alpha信息素安定了下來，怕唐突的動作再嚇到他，祐介只是朝他伸出手：「曉，你願意跟我一起嗎……？」

這是何等誘惑的邀請……以往的自己肯定二話不說便答應了，曉怔怔地看著他骨節修長的手，如果可以的話，他不願錯過任何見證祐介成長的機會，但瀕臨發情期的身體卻是十分困擾，不說會暴露omega的身份，麻煩的發情熱更會造成祐介的負擔。曉欲哭無淚，一時不知道應該作何回應。

看到對面的人一瞬間露出了為難的表情，沈默了許久，祐介最終放下了手。

「不想去的話也沒關系……畢竟曉也有自己的事情要忙。」 盡管說著沒關系之類的話，但畫家的語氣中難掩巨大的失落。

「……祐介……」 不知道應該怎麽解釋，但曉卻下意識伸手，想要再度握住那只手。

「……我也有畫展的事情要忙，失禮了。」 只是這個時候祐介已經轉過了身去，沒有聽他的解釋便徑自回到房間關上了門。  
————————————  
拖著行李箱準備出門，祐介緊了緊曉為他準備的圍巾，回過頭來沈聲說道：「要麻煩你和摩爾迦納看家了。」  
「註意安全。」 穿上正裝的祐介更加英姿挺拔了不少，內心油然而生一股驕傲感，曉隨即上前幫他整了整衣領。摩爾加納從主人的肩頭上跳了下來，看著明明分別幾天卻戀戀不捨的兩人扭過了頭，不想再面對這閃瞎貓的一幕。  
「這是畫展的票券，」 不管對方會不會拒絕，祐介還是十分執著地將票塞到了曉的手中。  
看著收進展券沈默不語的曉，畫家還是忍不住上前抱了抱守在家門前的人。  
「曉，這將是我的第一次海外展覽，無論如何……還是很希望你能出席。」  
曉低頭裹緊了展票，上面顯示的展覽日期也只有一天，應該是沒這麼巧發情期剛好是這麼一天的……平時也有定時服用抑制劑，這麼多年來的發情期也是這麼渡過的，應該是沒有問題的才是。  
自祐介走了之後，曉便開始每天忐忑地等待著發情熱的到來，靜謐的客廳顯得更加冷清了起來，牆上還有畫家的各種抽象作，兩人外出遊玩的合照，以及祐介來不及乾洗的大衣，只有周圍溢滿鳶尾清香的物品一直環繞在身邊，無不昭顯著alpha強烈的存在，仿如那天臨行前帶著幽香的懷抱一樣。  
「唔……！」 猛地跪倒在地，曉低叫了一聲，omega的費洛蒙終是壓抑不住在室內爆發開來。  
「曉！你還好吧……！」 儘管貓咪是感受不到人類的費洛蒙，但猛烈發散開來的氣息還是薰得摩爾加納退卻了幾步。  
畫展的日期已經近在眼前，可omega的發情期至少也會持續數天，在這個節骨眼上是無論如何也無法出門了，還是趕不上了嗎……！想起祐介那天失落的神色，曉從未如此痛恨過自己被欲望主宰的體質。  
「摩爾迦納……抱歉，可能要拜託你在佐倉家借住幾天了。」 曉顫抖著指尖向雙葉發出sns，感覺到比以往還要強的熱流在體內翻湧，雙腿緊緊壓住廝磨，幾近抑止不住後穴逐漸湧出的熱液。  
——是因為最近接受了太多alpha的信息素，最終還是壓抑不住了嗎……不過該慶幸的是，那位alpha並不在身邊。  
「曉，要不要還是考慮一下……」 看著一直獨自一人解決的曉，摩爾迦納還是無法掩飾它的心痛，沒忍住又說起一直以來被否決的話。  
毫不意外地，話音未落便馬上被眼前的人猛烈否定了：「不……！不是祐介就不行！」  
在雙葉擔心的眼神下，終於送走了摩爾迦納，曉幾乎沒忍住馬上癱軟在玄關內……屋內滿是被祐介使用過的物品，周身無處不在的清淡氣味，此時卻加速了情熱的蔓延，逐漸沈淪為欲望俘虜的身體不斷分泌出誘人的蜜汁，開始貪求著alpha的入侵。  
「對不起…祐介……畫展已經去不了了。」 裹緊手中沾有鳶尾香氣的票券，曉低聲啜泣了起來。  
應付完接踵而至對他本人發問的記者之後，祐介煩躁不已地揉了揉眉心。  
換作是曉的話，大概還是一如既往地舉著下巴觀察作品，默不作聲地聽完自己發表大段感言之後說出「祐介真不愧是藝術家啊」之類的話吧，不懂藝術卻總能說出啟發自己靈感的話語，或是不會欣賞卻努力嘗試的懵懂模樣也十分可愛。  
趁著採訪的空檔，祐介低頭看了看依舊活躍的怪盜群組，就算是寡言的群主也會偶爾在上面發言的，但觀察了好幾天卻沒看到任何來自曉的消息……可能是正在趕稿，也沒有打算來看他的畫展，祐介的心情又低落了起來。  
心不在焉地結束了畫展的工作，拒絕了展覽商慶功的邀約，祐介當下便決定改簽當晚的機票回去，也許是潛意識作崇，他現在只想要馬上回到曉的身邊。不知道見到他提前回來的人會有怎樣的反應呢？臉上會是驚訝，詫異，還是興奮呢？但不管哪一種，都是藝術家十分想要描繪的表情。這幾天失去了曉的聯系，祐介發現他居然比自己想象中的還要想他。  
「嗚……祐介……哈啊……」  
床頭上正放置著來不及出席的畫展票券。不管是枕頭，床單，還是周身的物品無一不沾滿著alpha冷冽清幽的氣息，此刻卻成為了情欲的強烈催化，而深陷情潮卻得不到滿足的omega正一邊低泣一邊撫慰自己的慾望，後穴正收縮著夾緊了身後嗡嗡震動的按摩棒，泌出渴求的蜜液，直把身下的床單也染出深色的痕跡。另一隻手更是緊裹著祐介前幾天穿過的襯衣，蒙在鼻尖處深深嗅聞起來。  
甫一進門的畫家便是目睹了如此一幕，極具沖擊性的畫面，曉平時帶著奶香，夾雜淡淡肥皂香氣的身體此刻卻是散發著極為濃烈的靡香，搞不清楚到底是因為這甜蜜的氣味，還是心愛之人呼喚自己名字撫慰的色香場面所致，alpha的信息素被急速誘發起來，身體幾乎是馬上就起了反應。  
「曉……是omega……？！」祐介震驚得定在了原處，手上的行李便嘩啦啦地摔到了地上。  
「祐介……？——不！」  
而忘情撫慰著自己的omega這時才回過神來，發現來人之後震驚得幾乎彈了起來，曉羞恥得渾身激顫，而酥軟無力的身體卻全然無法逃走，只能退到床邊，失神地跌坐在濡濕的床單之上，  
「——嗚……哈啊！」 而體內的震動棒更是隨著動作猛然壓在體內敏感一點上嗡嗡震動。  
「祐介……不要…看……呀啊啊啊。」 幾乎是遮掩不住赤裸的下體，情熱的身體卻是完全失控，止不住下體噴薄而出的清液，曉終是忍不住，在祐介本人面前失聲高潮，粉嫩性器中激射出來的白濁，將祐介的床單也完全汙穢了。  
曉失神的雙眼在高潮片刻之後才得以清明，而最終反應過來的事實像一大盆冷水澆灌在尚在情欲邊緣的身體。  
「對…對不起，祐介……嗚……」  
完了……一切都完了，被完整目睹了沈淪於性欲的難堪模樣，更是再怎麼遮掩也掩飾不了自己就是omega的事實，與祐介同居生活的願望也隨之破裂。曉用力捂住雙唇，卻再也止不住眼角的淚水……已經無法回頭了……！  
「曉，先冷靜下來……這到底是……？」 祐介嘗試著開口，卻發現自己的聲音已染上不穩的沙啞，意外發現了心心念念的那個人是omega，忍住想要立即上去佔有曉的欲望，祐介咬牙維持幾近失控的理智上前抱住了他，但隨之被誘發的alpha信息素卻不可控地翻湧起來，將面前的omega捲進更深的情潮之中。  
「……已經，不行了。」 曉絕望地說。在發情期再次聞到了祐介濃厚的alpha費洛蒙，體內仍然含著毫不停歇震動的按摩棒，後穴忍不住泌出更多歡愉的蜜液渴求著交配，omega的身體很快便再度燃起不知饞足的慾望。  
曉顫抖著撐起無力的身體，用著僅剩的力氣推倒面前錯愕的alpha。如果今天之後就要離開祐介的話，至少讓他……  
「祐介，我是…引誘alpha的omega……」 臉頰兩邊還有未幹的淚痕，曉的眼神已然恍惚起來，臉色再度漫上灼熱的潮紅，至少也要……  
「……！」 畫家震驚地睜大雙眼，可趴伏在身上香汗滿布的蜜色酮體，以及完全沈溺於性欲的雙眸卻帶著令人心馳神蕩的美感，使人完全無法移開目光。  
「沒有本心，順從欲望的……」 曉喃喃地說道，帶著滾燙熱度的指尖點觸眷戀之人的臉頰，熱度順著他遊移的雙手蔓延而下，正逐漸熔斷祐介好不容易維持的理智。  
「但…順從欲望也不是壞事啊……」 曉低聲說道，終是不再抑制地釋放出大量的omega費洛蒙，平時令人食指大動的牛奶香氣此刻已如融化的奶糖一般香甜膩人，瞬間便在房內肆無忌憚地瀰漫開來，引誘著面前的alpha一同墮落至愛欲的深淵。  
「我想要……祐介…唔唔……！」 發出媚惑邀請的艷紅雙唇被眼前的alpha深深吻住，散發著香氣的柔軟小舌迅即被挑起不住吮吸。一時之間，靜謐的房內只剩接吻的嘖嘖水聲，親吻之間無法承載的津液順著兩人的唇齒交合處不住滑落，祐介醇厚的氣息順著黏膩的親吻不住地哺入香軟的唇齒之中，與omega的信息素在劇烈地相匯，交融，發酵出更為濃郁的情愫。  
「曉……抱歉，我也不行了。」  
「呼……啊啊啊……」 體內的震動棒驀地被拔了出來，沾滿了晶瑩液體的工具隨即被扔到了一旁，來不及發出不滿的呻吟，取而代之alpha硬熱的肉刃便猛地插入了濡軟的小穴之中。  
「啊……哈啊……」 omega的身體早就為激烈的交媾做好了準備，緊致的腟內隨之便溢出了大量香甜的蜜液，歡愉地絞緊了alpha的碩大。  
「抓緊我。」 耳廓邊響起祐介性感的低喘，身下的人倏地撐起身體，曉便順勢被抱坐在了alpha的大腿之上，身下挺立的男根便順勢破開穴肉，直直送進了嫩穴的深處。  
「祐…祐介……啊……啊啊……」 alpha粗長挺翹的性器更是順著體位深深地頂到了按摩棒無法觸及的敏感媚肉，控制不住嘴邊蜿蜒而下的清液，曉被頂到一片失神，只能張開雙唇發出無聲的呻吟。  
「曉……這樣舒服嗎？」 祐介低喘一聲，骨節分明的大手抓緊了掌下緊實的臀肉，隨之下身破開緊致的腔肉，更深地頂在了他的敏感點之上。  
「舒…舒服……啊啊……」 一直難耐地無法觸碰的敏感秘地此時卻被硬熱的昂揚發力頂弄，alpha熾熱的性器更是傳來工具無法比擬的熱度，曉不禁吮泣地仰起細白的頸項，緊攀著身下的侵入者，發出了極度浪蕩的媚叫。  
「會讓曉更加舒服的。」  
「啊啊……呀啊啊……」  
在空氣中瑟瑟發抖的挺立紅纓隨即被alpha附身用力舔弄吮吸，偶爾唇舌拉扯乳尖的些微刺痛更是傳來讓腰肢酥麻一片的激流。曉的纖腰弓起想要逃離突如其來的快感，卻被緊錮住腰部後退不得，連帶皓白的腳尖也在頂弄之下踮起想要保持平衡。  
「祐介…這樣…不行……我會……」 攀在祐介身側的顫抖雙手無力推拒著身前的頭顱，而在這種體勢之下，卻像是將他更深地迎向自己，曉失控地搖頭，汗濕的黑發也隨之淩亂地粘連在情動的清淚上。  
「嗯？你會……怎麼？」 祐介低啞地發問，濃烈的alpha雄性費洛蒙隨著低沈的聲線不斷吹進敏感點耳道內，「曉的裡面……都濕了。」  
「不…不要……」 兩邊挺立的乳首被舔弄得猶如晶瑩的赤紅果實，身陷發情的omega被多重快感夾擊，直接被逼出了潰不成聲的尖吟。  
「哈啊啊啊啊啊……」 一股股香甜的愛液失控般地從大開的雙腿之間滿溢出來，空氣中盈滿靡香的發情氣味，因為高潮而不斷痙攣的後穴連連湧出清冽的淫液，直把兩人的腿根，以及祐介微微敞開的衣角也打出一片深色痕跡。  
「嗚……」 第一次在發情期與alpha進行激烈的性愛，曉敏感的身體已經被做到一片癱軟，敏感的穴肉尚在高潮的洗禮中不斷顫抖，淺灰色的雙瞳已然一片失神。  
「曉，你為什麽……？」 祐介皺著眉斥責自己，明明是alpha，卻連同住屋簷下的人竟是omega都絲毫沒有察覺，想起每當發情期都像這般……獨自撫慰自己的曉……他是何等地無能……！  
「對不起……我不想成為……祐介討厭的omega。」 想起被目睹著沈淪性欲的耽情模樣，事情更是朝著失速的方向發展，他不知廉恥地勾引了面前的alpha，更意外與祐介發展成一段錯亂的性事……曉痛苦地搖頭，沙啞的聲線不由得微微發起抖來，只想從alpha身上逃開。  
「……不會！」 祐介忍不住心痛地抱緊了心愛之人，alpha的鳶尾香氣隨著他的動情而彌散開來，層層環繞在曉的周身，安撫著不安的omega。  
「我不會討厭曉的任何部分。」 祐介柔聲說道。  
「不管是臉龐，還是頭發，眼睛，身體，靈魂……」 灼熱的唇貼著曉薄紅的臉頰，順著耳側的柔發，舔舐著凝著淚光的眼角輕吻而下。  
「——還是味道，都是我很喜歡的部分。」 alpha隨即埋首在他的脖頸，深嗅了一口曉獨有的香氣。  
「祐…介……」 尚在情事過後的曉軟軟地推拒著身上的alpha，而方才被狠狠疼愛了一番的後穴卻再度食髓知味地收縮著裹緊了入侵的碩大，感受到身體裡蒸騰的熱度，曉錯愕地睜大雙眼。  
「怎麽會……不…不要……嗯唔……」 前方的性器卻無法自控地重新擡起了頭，曉身上香甜的氣息違背意願似的再度瀰漫開來，因為被抑制劑壓抑過久的身體終於在發情期接受到來自alpha酣暢的性愛，omega的信息素便禁不住騷動了起來，身下的小穴慾求不滿地抽搐著，流出清冽的蜜汁，貪婪地渴求更多來自alpha的澆灌。  
「沒關係的……不管是多少次，我都會滿足曉的。」  
「啊——」 體內仍舊漲大的性器兀地抽了出來，身體被猛然翻轉過去，祐介拿過自己的枕頭墊在了omega的腰下。在媚穴香甜的蜜汁滴落下來之前，alpha挺立的慾望又重新捅進了翕張的薄紅媚肉之中抽動了起來。  
「曉就是曉……是什麼都沒有關係。」 祐介沈聲道，下身卻不容抗拒地發力挺入，更深地探入到了omega的秘處之中。  
「啊啊……唔嗯……」 曉羞怯地轉過頭去，看到他此般反應的祐介忍不住低下頭去，掰過因為情欲而淚濕的臉龐，探進微張的小嘴之中採探芳澤。  
「而且曉……還很香，我很喜歡。」 嘴邊還牽著一絲透明的涎液，alpha低喘著，擡高了曉的臀部，由上而下直挺挺地頂在了膣內敏感的一點上。  
「唔……啊啊……那裡……！」 被狠狠壓到了弱點處，omega的色香更為濃烈地發散開來，深處的生殖腔道被頂得微微張開，仿彿在誘人深入採探一番，溫軟的子宮內部不住泌出更多淫液，澆灌在碩大的冠部上。  
「不管怎樣……都休想要我放開你！」 祐介狠狠地抵在他體內的那點碾磨抽動起來，alpha的費洛蒙爆發性地發散開來，與發情中omega的奶香交纏起來，空氣中滿溢肉體交纏的淫靡氣息。  
「嗚…啊啊……祐…祐介……請標記我……」 意亂情迷之間，身下的人伸手，輕輕地撩開了後頸微長的發絲，隱藏在這之中的，從未被使用過的omega腺體便毫無防備地袒露在了侵略者面前。  
「這樣……我就是你的了……」 曉輕輕閤上微顫的眼簾，準備接受來自alpha的標記。  
「……原來是在這裡嗎，我竟然一直都沒有發現。」 祐介輕笑一聲，將鼻尖埋在他後頸敏感的腺體上深吸了一口他身上的香氣。  
見omega十指不斷抓撓起床單，緊張地瑟縮起來，而畫家卻不急不慢地伸出舌頭，像品嘗美食一樣，在他敏感的那處吮吸舔吻了起來。  
「……唔！……不…不要舔……」 敏感的弱點身後的侵略者掌握在手中被不住把玩，曉禁不住渾身酥軟，只能發出輕微的氣音阻止。  
「曉，你想好了嗎……？」 祐介沙啞地發問，他幾乎忍不了想要馬上標記身下誘人的omega，讓他成為自己的所有物，滿身大汗的alpha忍著下身的硬熱輕輕戳刺著一開一合的生殖腔。  
……可是曉的意願才是最重要的，omega一生只能被一人標記，說不定只是一時的沖動，因為發情熱的副作用，要是曉後悔與他共度一生的話……  
「……請…全部射給我……啊……」 接下來的話語卻是將他的思考全數推翻，身後的人轉過頭來泣聲輕吟，淚光瀲灩的雙眸像得不到滿足似的輕蹙，連嘴邊的涎液也來不及承接，但此刻無一不誘惑面前的alpha……一再將他佔有，更深地進入……  
「想要懷上……祐介的孩子。」  
「曉……！」 聽到這句讓所有alpha都會失控的話語，祐介終於再也忍受不了，暴漲的性器破開了生殖腔口，進入了摯愛之人的最深處。  
「……哈啊！不……不行……好脹！」 身體內極為柔嫩的那處逐漸被alpha漲大的結撐開，陌生的快感令omega本能地想要逃走，但酸軟無力的身體立即被此時極具侵略性的祐介強硬地抓了回來，隨即alpha就著結合的姿勢，猛然咬住了他的後頸。  
「——呀啊啊啊啊。」 平時清幽的鳶尾香此時卻化成極為霸道的雄性氣息，順著腺體猛然註入到了曉敏感的後頸，糅合著痛覺更是催生出過電一般的快感，狠狠抽打在敏感的身體上，無法抵抗的omega忍不住拉直了纖細的脖頸，抑制不住發出媚惑的尖吟。情慾累積到臨界點，前方的嫩芽忍不住抖著在枕頭上激射出點點蜜色的愛液，而身後敏感的小穴像是渴求精液一般，不斷抽緊著榨取alpha的精華，傳來令人頭皮發麻的快感。  
「……曉的裡面實在太舒服了，我要忍不住了……」 極盡溫柔地扣緊了曉的手背，祐介在他汗濕的耳畔低嘆道，另一隻手卻強橫地鉗緊omega的纖腰，隨即體內漲大到極限的性器不住抽動著，大股濃厚的精汁便澆灌在了柔軟的子宮內壁上。  
「不…啊啊啊……好…燙。」 敏感的腔內被一股股噴薄而出的濃精不斷灌入，曉的腿根像是不堪承受般激顫著想要從這燙人的溫度裡逃開，仍在頂點的快意被推至浪尖，灰色的雙瞳被淚水沾染得一片迷濛，細瘦的腰肢已在連續的快感中被折磨到一片酥軟，僅是靠著箍在腰間的手才得以維持姿勢。  
「抱歉……再一下就好了。」 就著結合的姿勢將人擺成側躺，祐介扣緊曉的雙手，溫柔地輕撫曉因為alpha成結而被撐到微微隆起的小腹，眷戀不已地輕吻著已經被打上alpha烙印的後頸——曉已經是他的所有物了，巨大的幸福感漸漸在內心膨脹起來，祐介更緊地擁住了懷裏的omega。  
「嗯…好脹……都是祐介的……」 而當alpha長久的射精結束之後，敏感的嫩穴已經被射得高潮了數次，淡灰色的雙眼已經是一片失神，微張的小嘴只能發出沙啞的輕吟。緊實的腔道在性器抽出的時候便自行收縮起來，留住了體內的精液，而余下的白濁被發洩過後半硬的性器帶了出來，粘連在了曉一片濡濕的腿根之上，場面竟是說不出的淫靡。  
「曉真的好香，味道變了……好像準備要繁衍的果實一般。」 空氣中騷動不安的奶香與鳶尾香匯合成了一股新的費洛蒙香氣，此刻像是引人採擷一般，散發著香味的成熟果實。看著不管裡外都浸滿了自己味道的曉，祐介心滿意足地笑了起來。  
「不…不要再說了……」 雙頰忍不住燒了起來，曉被他直白的艷語激得渾身羞怯地扭過頭去。  
隨後癱軟的身體卻被細緻地親吻起來，祐介埋首輕嗅他身體內的氣味，從頸側的秀髮，到勻稱的胸膛，到修長的十指，甚至是……連細嫩的腿根也不放過。  
「……香氣竟是從這裡傳出來的嗎。」 隱藏在雙丘之中的菊穴已經在劇烈的情愛中被蹂躪得微微紅腫起來，而經過性事洗禮花蕾更是散發出濃烈的蜜香，祐介低沈輕嘆一聲，隨即更深地低下頭去嗅聞他獨特的味道。  
「不——」 驚覺身下最隱蔽的地方竟被湊近觀察，曉羞恥得全身都在發抖。只能無力推拒著埋在身下的頭顱，卻瞥見alpha剛發洩過的下身又隱隱擡起了頭。  
「抱歉，你也很累了吧。」 祐介輕咳了一聲。  
正想要轉身自行解決的祐介被床上的omega猛地拉住，轉身過後卻看到了無比血脈僨張的一幕——  
「不…不會，我也會滿足祐介的……不管多少次，」 感受到alpha不穩的氣息，臉上浮滿羞恥的紅雲，曉還是乖順地在自己的alpha面前分開雙腿，在方才的親吻中omega的體內已經禁不住再次濕潤起來，纖細的手指輕輕按著隱藏在秘地之中的花蕾，甚至帶出了方才情事中粘連的一絲透明愛液。  
「還不夠，這裏還想要更多……祐介的…精液。」   
曉一臉潮紅地輕吟出聲，連呼出的氣息都帶著滾燙的溫度，腿根也漸漸漫上潮紅的溫度，連帶著秘處的花蕾也在期待中不住收縮著泌出點點清澈的蜜汁，隱隱傳來甘美的疼痛。  
「……！」  
隨著曉的吐露出來的魅惑話語，omega渴望交配受精的發情味道幾乎是鋪天蓋地在空間內瀰漫開來，所有的冷靜自恃被完全拋諸腦後，祐介幾乎沒忍住馬上撲倒床上的淫媚妖精，湛藍色的眼瞳已蒙上一層海藍色般濃厚的欲望，反應過來之時，下身的硬熱已經順著體勢，由上而下漸漸插入到omega溫熱緊緻的菊穴之中。  
「到時候你可別求饒。」 被撩撥到幾近失控的alpha低沈警告道。  
「唔嗯……不管我說什麼都不要停下，做到我失去意識為止。」 曉用腳背輕輕撓著alpha健壯的背部。  
「啊——呼啊啊啊……」  
祐介被撩撥得再也無法自恃，幾乎只剩下標記身下omega的本能，脹大到極點的性器猛然順著濡濕的愛液狠插到了最深處，直接將緊實的花蕾撐得沒有一絲皺褶。隨著暴風雨般的抽插，alpha更是抓緊了掛在身上繃直的纖長雙腿，更深地迎向自己，直將身下誘人的omega逼出更不成調的淫亂泣音。  
「祐介……好深……哈啊啊。」  
曉柔韌的腰肢被彎折到了不可思議的角度，纖長的雙腿被祐介高高擡起，秘處花蕾的形狀及色澤直接在侵略者面前展露無遺，隨著粘膩的抽插水聲，更是被拉扯出一圈晶亮的嫩紅媚肉，而後又被alpha的硬熱重新捅了進去，深處的生殖腔口食髓知味地一張一合，渴求著alpha進入註射。  
「唔……！哈啊……」 感覺到體內敏感的腔口再一次被脹大的性器猛然撐開，曉掩飾不住潮紅的喘息，纖長的雙腿不禁絞緊了身上的alpha。  
「曉……」 祐介沈聲低喚他的名字，俯身輕啄略帶艷色的唇瓣，英挺的俊臉上浮滿色慾難禁的緋紅色，深邃的海藍瞳孔將他緊緊鎖在眼內，自情欲中蒸騰而起的汗珠隨著動作浸漫在omega的周身。  
「祐…介……啊啊啊。」  
曉身側的指尖被另一雙熾熱的手緊錮住，alpha滾燙的濃精從自上而下的體勢，一滴不剩地深深灌入了omega的深處。  
…………淫靡的肉體交媾直到深夜還在繼續，數不清被連續進入了多少天，或者停下來進食的時間卻又陡然被身邊的alpha深插了進去。  
「嗚嗚……祐…介……已經太滿了……啊啊啊。」  
盈滿暖氣的室內滿是信息素劇烈發酵的甜香氣味，曉的身上僅著一件祐介的單薄襯衣，而下身為了方便交合早已被剝得一絲不掛。  
「說要做到失去意識的，不是曉嗎……」  
「不…不要了……嗚……」  
曉低泣著，不禁萬分後悔自己撩撥祐介的行為，omega前方的性器可憐兮兮地抖著，已然射不出半點蜜汁，而身下的小穴卻像是不知疲倦一般，隨著alpha一次次的射精痙攣著絞緊榨取，小腹已被灌得像懷孕一般微微隆起，大張的雙腿已是無力合攏地任由進出，而alpha仍然是不知遏制地繼續操幹。  
……曉直被做到無力昏厥，連擡起半根手指的力氣都沒有，祐介才滿足地摟著全身內外都沾滿自己氣味的omega，就著性器深插在溫暖膣內的體勢，沈沈睡去。  
「……曉，在認識到你之後，我一直都不斷意識到自己的膚淺，慾望與人心是緊緊相連的，一直心系著我，想要在一起的——這種純粹的慾望美麗得讓我移不開目光，而我竟然一直選擇矇蔽自己的雙眼，看不到你真實的美……」  
想到曉為了膚淺的自己一直默默忍受著折磨，祐介就心痛得無以復加，懷裏的人緊閉雙眼，也不知道是否睡著了，或者是否有在聽，但alpha只是收緊了懷抱，徑自說了下去。  
「你還記得我當初對你許諾的誓言嗎……不記得也沒關系，請讓我對你重新起誓，」 祐介執起曉的左手，並在無名指處鄭重地吻了一下。  
「不管你以後遇到什麼事情，喜多川祐介，作為一生僅忠於你的alpha，必將對你不離不棄，永遠守護在你身邊……曉，你願意作為我的omega，接受我嗎……？」  
許久的靜默之後，一直閉上眼睛的人忍不住噗嗤一聲笑了出來。  
「……祐介真不愧是藝術家，」 居然能在床上這種氣氛下發出這種誓言，果然是率性而為的祐介……不過他喜歡，曉拎起了祐介的手，模仿著他的動作在無名指親了一下。  
「我願意。」  
而後omega便伸出纖長的小腿纏在alpha的腰上撓刮，開始不安分地磨蹭起來。  
「我更想見到你用行動證明。」  
——————————  
「抱歉，我回來晚了。」祐介匆匆地進門，暖氣充足的室內溢滿omega甜蜜的氣味，繚繞著食物的香氣，瞬間便令人食指大動，正在準備晚飯的人聞聲轉過頭來，對他綻開了無比溫柔的笑靨。

「歡迎回來，」曉則是完全不介意他的遲到，只是為他取下大衣，接著將熱氣騰騰的晚飯端上了桌面，順便承接一旁alpha的深吻。

一旁的摩爾加納感覺眼睛更疼了，想起來雙葉說過，為了保護視力，這種時候一定要避免直視，它便迅速扭過頭去，選擇默默埋頭繼續享受晚飯。

誰知道那邊的親吻已經向失控的方向奔走……

「曉……今天晚上也想要……」

「唔……祐…介……昨晚才……」抖著雙手抵住纏在身上的祐介，曉輕聲抱怨道，在alpha濃厚費洛蒙的影響下幾乎馬上就渾身癱軟下來。

「把我變成這樣的不就是你嗎，現在只要一天不接觸曉的信息素，我就畫不出來……」祐介一手摟住了曉穿著圍裙的細瘦腰肢，低聲在他耳畔說道，掌心也隨之輕輕揉按著他痠軟的腰部。

「……」

……親吻也是可以交換的吧，祐介不可能不知道的，想起昨晚才進行過的激烈情事，曉不禁臉頰通紅，隨即轉過頭對自己的alpha輕聲說道：

「……先吃完飯，碗要你洗。」

【END】


End file.
